


First Night Together

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night.  Ken and Daisuke have a lot of time to catch up on things they've missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Together

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** First Night Together  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A72, write a fluffy piece; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #342, the sands of time; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, #40, official  
 **Summary:** It's their wedding night. Ken and Daisuke have a lot of time to catch up on things they've missed.

* * *

Daisuke curled up against Ken, breathing softly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Ken's arms around him. He nuzzled a bit closer, nipping here and there, but not with any real heat behind it. They could take their time tonight. They could take their time _every_ night. 

He tilted his head to check out the reason why once more. Moonlight flowed in through the hotel window to illuminate the room enough so he could. 

Ken's hand lay just so he could see them both: two matching wedding bands, with the symbols for Courage, Friendship, and Kindness etched onto them. Ken wanted to have Miracles as well, and his reasoning made Daisuke blush every time. 

“Because you're one of the miracles in my life, Daisuke. You and Wormmon both. It's like you don't care about what I did before.” 

Both Daisuke and Wormmon gave him the most annoyed looks either one could come up with. Daisuke was better at it; he'd had a lot of practice with a lot of other people over the years. 

“Because we don't, Ken,” Daisuke told him, with a sharp scowl following it. “You made mistakes. Then you tried to make them better and you did. We can forgive you as much as you forgive yourself. Got it?” 

He didn't hear Ken's answer, because he smothered Ken's lips with his own, conveying his sincerity. 

“He's right, Ken,” Wormmon added, watching them. “But I'm not going to kiss you.” 

Ken did manage to offer his hand to Wormmon, and his partner nuzzled against that. Daisuke rubbed his own hand over V-mon's head as his partner snuggled up tight against him. 

Then their partners slipped out of the room and left the two of them to continue what they'd been up to. Daisuke made certain to use the time to themselves as well as possible. 

Now he relaxed more as Ken's fingers brushed through his hair. He'd never imagined how good such a touch could feel. _Kinda glad he never tried this back in the old days._ He had a feeling if Ken had, Daisuke would've spent a good portion of his time being completely boneless and useless. 

But now was a good time for being boneless and useless. Sort of. He snickered just at the thought. 

“What's so funny?” Ken murmured, his voice slurring with the best kind of weariness. 

“Just glad that we're doing this now,” Daisuke replied, his own voice just as tired, for the same reason. “Ken, I love you.” 

A few seconds passed, and Daisuke peeked up in time to see Ken's eyes so round and warm with love that he almost couldn't believe it. “I love you, too, Daisuke,” Ken whispered, then leaned forward to press his lips against Daisuke's. 

Daisuke returned it right away, moving closer to feel as much of Ken against him as he could. Ken pressed back against him and Daisuke made up for every day that they'd not been able to do this with all of his heart. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
